THE DATE
by LAR-RAWR
Summary: Miharu Ask's why Kouichi is so excited for this Saturday. Kouichi says he has a important date with his dream girl, Reimai Shimizu. Miharu doesn't understand the concepts of dating but he has an idea on who to ask. Miharu gives it a shot to win his love


"Hey, Miharu have you ever been on a date?"

Miharu, kept his apathetic poker face the usual way he did. Not showing a glint of emotion. He looked at his perky but annoying four eyed friend, Kouichi.

"No...." Kouichi and Miharu gathered there bags to go home for the week end. They waited for the school bell to ring as they talked in the class room crowded class room. Kouichi seemed more enthusicastic this week, Miharu noticed this when ever Reimai walked by him to say hi. Miharu thought this was odd because Kouichi looked like he had a died and went to heaven. But he knew Kouichi would never do that.

Miharu had this funny prank that could really give Kouichi a run for his money.. Once Kouichi stopped talking to pack the rest of his school books into his bag Miharu had a innocent act comment making heart bubbles pop up in a dreamy sequence.

" Why are you asking me out?" Miharu blushed and cowered behind his school bag looking like a innocent rabbit that was taken advantage of.

"No!" Kouichi didn't panic or have his conscious stab by his sin of hurting the innocent boy. He just smiled went on to explain his excitement for the week end on saturday. He was finally going on a date with the girl he has looked up to and admired. Raimei Shimizu. He kept on talking and talking about all the fun they were going to have the this Saturday, different places they were going to travel to, things they were going to see, places to eat and other things Miharu felt lonely about when he went there alone and saw others with someone important. He tried to avoid those places they hurt in his chest. It often mad him feel numb. Miharu didn't mind listening to Kouichi and his excitement, but after thirty minuetes Miharu cracked.

" Kouichi." Miharu closed his eyes, and ran his hand through his brown soft hair. He was becoming annoyed.

"Hm?" The glasses boy tilted his head in question of what his devilish friend wanted to ask. Kouichi didn't;t notice the short boy's annoyance level, increasing little by little.

" I don't understand the concept of a 'date'. What's so special about it?"

Kouichi was silent for a second before bursting out laughing causing attention to draw to them. But they were saved by the bell and Miharu dragged the hysterical boy out of school, and on to the street were they walked home. Miharu was about to bitch slap this boy from being such a loud mouthed, and annoying teen but being the * cough* non-* cough* mature boy he was..Held himself together. He looked at his companion that tired to stop laughing. He was a ninja? Heh yeah right. Miharu rolled his eyes as they continued to walk. He was bound to shut up in a while. The white haired boy could sense his small boy's irritation growing. and bit his tongue to stop the laughter.

" Sorry Miharu but I thought you understood the concept of a date." He smirked at the still poker face boy.

"Well, I don;'t so tell me. " Miharu looked Kouichi straight into his red eyes.

"What's so special about it?"

Kouichi felt a little threatened by the boy's glare. Thank God it was a friday or else Miharu's wrath would reign and his mischievous side would reck havoc around every corner possible of the school.

" Well a date is ummm.. Well..." Kouichi's thin hands stroked his chin wondering "How can I explain this to you?"

".........." Miharu stared at his tall nerdy like friend. It was hard not to laugh at him at times..

" A date is to bond people together, make them closer together than they already are. WHen your attracted to someone, you go places where you want to have fun with them, spend time with them, relax and have a romantic time with! TO BECOME ONE!"

" heh someone's been watching porn..." Miharu's wings appeared and he smirked as Kouichi started to panic.

"No I am just excited that's all..."

" Hmmmmm Excitement is that what your calling it now?" Miharu continued to tease his friend.

"Mi-miharu!"

"Okay but is that it? Nothing more?" Miharu looked unimpressed. He was expecting something a little more like a ceremony, superpowers, traveling, action, adventure but if it was just bonding with a bitch...

"Wow, sounds exciting.." The poker face demon sarcastically replied. Kouichi didn't notice because of the excitement felt of him and Raimei. He kept on imagining what they could do!"

"Yes it is! Maybe Raimei will kiss me! AND BOOM AND BAM-ROMANCE!"

"Wait. What?" Miharu felt confused. This was like a day out with a friend. WHy would you kiss a friend. He would never kiss Kouichi. Kouichi was way too. EWWWW. In Miharu's opinion.

Miharu looked at Kouichi like he was a alien that asked for crack.

" Miharu if you score enough points to please your partner then she will kiss you.."

"Wow.... That does sound exciting..."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

" Yeah..."

Kouichi explained to Miharu what dates were used for and what would happen sometimes. Until they met at the cross roads and went there separate ways homes.

Someone that was important to him, wanted to bond with and who he can't stop thinking about... He had a special person in mind...


End file.
